The NekoKen Kings
by Fyras14
Summary: Ranma and Akane's relationship seems to be falling apart after the wedding disaster, and to make matters worse, Ranma is kidnapped! But, soon the reason for his kidnapping becomes painfully clear...and a race to save his humanity begins...Post Manga.


Fyras14: Heya, folks! You may have noticed...or you might probably notice that my story, The Neko-ken Kings has been suddenly deleted...well, I kinda lost focus on how I wanted that story to go like, and so, decided to fix it up a bit. This prologue is the only thing you will be getting in a while, as I fix a couple of things in the storyline...do hope you can forgive me for deleting the other story, but well...I just couldnt add this prologue and confuse you, could I? And:

**Cursed forms shall not be given new names, like Ranma-chan, P-chan(this one, however, comes as an exception depending on the point of view), Shampoo-neko, etc. If they change gender, they shall be referred as their current gender at the moment.**

**I'm not really familiar with the attacks that are present in Ranma 1/2, so please forgive me if I have them down wrong...**

**Ranma 1/2 and its characters dont belong to me, so please, no suing!**

**Please read or review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.**

_

* * *

Forgiving does not erase the bitter past. A healed memory is not a deleted memory. Instead, forgiving what we cannot forget creates a new way to remember. We change the memory of our past into a hope for our future. _

**-Louis B. Smedes**

**-Prologue- **

**-To Make Amends on Sunny Days-**

Despite the clouds above, the rain had yet to come, and that was a good omen in Ryoga Hibiki's mind, as he made his way towards the family dojo of one of his loves...and his greatest foe and rival; Ranma Saotome. Argh! Just hearing his name made Ryoga's blood boil, but then again, _**he**_, was the cause of all the misery that the young Hibiki boy had suffered.

_And yet, _the bandana wearing boy thought, as he walked closer and closer to the Tendo Dojo, watching out for any signs of rain from black clouds. _He never suffers! If only he went through the hell I went through, then…then…maybe…_

"Nah," Ryoga said, feeling a little guilty for thinking those thoughts. "I wouldn't wish the hells I lived through…even on Ranma…but, don't I get tempted?" He chuckled at his own silly thought. How many times had he wished ill on his hated foe, and yet, Ranma always came out victorious no matter what? Nothing seemed to stop him, not Kuno's bokken, Mousse's hidden weapons, Ukyo's spatula, Shampoo's bonbori, that crazy Kodachi's ribbons, Akane's mallet, and even his own monstrous strength. Nothing could faze him, well, maybe cats, but other than that, Ranma always came out the victor(or came out flying through the skies of Nerima if the conflict was between the girls).

Sometimes Ryoga found himself envying Ranma; sure, he was a jerk, but a kind jerk anyway, and he probably suffered an even greater hell than Ryoga did…not that being chased by a bunch of girls could be considered hell, but this was Ranma Saotome he was talking about, and not everything that happened to him was necessarily a good thing. _"Maybe you should see it from his perspective, Ryoga dear," _Akari Unryu's voice echoed in his head. _"He may like to torment you, but what's to say he does it to make you feel bad, dear? Besides, haven't you told me that Ranma-kun always gives you a hand when you need help? Maybe it's time to make amends…especially with Akane..." _

_Yes…especially with Akane…_Ryoga mused, stopping for a moment as he rubbed his eyes, the tears threatening to come.

For once in his life, Ryoga Hibiki wasn't heading towards the Tendo Dojo to either ask Akane Tendo out on a date, or declare death on Ranma Saotome. His reason for coming here in the first place was Akari, sweet and kind Akari, his other love, the one whom he had told the truth to, the one that could understand. He was still lucky to be on Akari's good side after he revealed what he had done to Akane in his cursed form, but what the sweet pig farmer asked of him next almost tore his heart to pieces…well, not literally, as Akari had given him a choice; tell Akane the truth about little P-Chan, or put his feud with Ranma aside for friendship, or both. She had given him those choices and left it up for him to decide, and no matter what he had decided she would always love him back.

"_Maybe it's time to make amends…" _

_Yeah…it's time to make amends…Akari…please, guide me…I will need all the help I can get…_Ryoga thought, as he walked towards the Tendo Dojo, his umbrella still busy above his head for fear of the rain. _I just hope I'm doing the right thing…_His hand reached for the gate, and he opened it, then calmly, he walked towards the door.

"_Besides, haven't you told me that Ranma-kun always gives you a hand when you need help?" _

"Yeah…he…has, hasn't he?" Ryoga murmured to no one in particular, as he knocked on the door. Then, he waited. No one answered. He knocked again, this time a little harder than before, careful to not make a hole on the door. Yet, no one opened the door. _Are they even at home? _He moved to knock once more, but then, the door opened, slowly.

Ryoga managed his best smile upon the person that had opened the door, only to stop cold as he saw Akane's red eyes and tears. "Ryoga?" she asked, her voice quivering at some unknown horror.

"Akane-san? Wh-what happen?" _Ranma didn't do anything, did he!? _he added mentally. Before he could utter a war cry at his hated foe, Akane was hugging him, her whimpers coming out as large sobs. "A-akane-san!" Ryoga cried, panicked at the blue-haired girl's reaction.

"Th-they…they took him, Ryoga!" she wailed, holding the lost boy's neck tighter, trying to bury her head into his shoulder.

"Akane-san…what…what happen? Who took who?"

"Ranma…Ranma…he…he…they…they took him!!" Akane cried, her sobs nothing but uncontrolled whimpers. For his part, Ryoga just stood there, stunned, unable to believe what he had just heard.

Ranma Saotome, the best martial artist in Nerima, had been kidnapped…but, that still didn't explain Akane's reaction. Sure, Ranma had gotten kidnapped a few times in the past, and Akane had never lost composure. Not like this.

They stood there, Akane hugging Ryoga tightly, as she let out her pain for her missing fiancé, when suddenly, a voice from inside the building called out, "Akane? Akane…oh…hello Ryoga," Kasumi said, her smile all but gone.

"Kasumi…" the lost boy said, nodding, as the elder Tendo sister pried her sister from Ryoga, only to end up under her sister's tight vice grip.

"Ranma…ranma…why..why?" Akane cried on, as she hugged her sister, who nodded at Ryoga, as she let him pass. Kasumi never let go of her little sister, as she guided Ryoga to the living room, what he saw there, however, appalled him even more than Akane's reaction.

Sitting side by side, Soun and a bandaged-covered Genma, tried to console a crying woman wearing a kimono, Ranma's mother, Nodoka. She, just like Akane, was crying out for her son, as she tried to pull away from the two men that surrounded her. Ryoga had to stop himself from gasping as he noticed the blood on the woman's kimono, and her bandaged arm, indicating that she had fought Ranma's kidnappers at some point, just like her husband had. Ahead of the struggling trio, Ukyo, Mousse, and Shampoo sat, all three with a expressions of dread, the lost boy barely noticing the puffy eyes on the two girls. Nabiki, too, seemed concerned, her face showing some emotion, as she eyed Kasumi and Akane make their way to sit down by the table. The lost boy, too, noticed the two elders, Happosai and Cologne, sitting side by side, watching with troubled eyes as Nodoka and Akane cried, for once, unable to say or do anything.

And, Ryoga too, found that he couldn't do anything at all.

* * *

May not be the best prologue, but well, I'm not the best writer of the world and stuff...anyway, see you next time!

Please be kind and leave behind a review! It always helps for some advice.


End file.
